


Whumptober Day One -  Shackled/Hanging

by Kailene



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Captivity, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Whumptober 2020, non-con element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: His moments are filled with torment. But the worst torture doesn't include pain at all.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Whumptober Day One -  Shackled/Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> So... I honestly don't know where this one came from. 
> 
> When I decided to challenge myself to participate in Whumptober, my first thought was to an old Supernatural WIP that has been sitting in my files for many, many years - Sam in the Cage. My plan was to reimagine it with Jack having been captured. 
> 
> So while at work I started working on writing a filler part to join the disjointed fic together. This came together so quickly and when I was done and re-read it, it actually made me pause and I sent it to a friend because I couldn't believe the twist it had taken, it's certainly not where I intended to go. 
> 
> I decided to keep the fics separate. Little snippets of what Jack endures during his captivity. I currently have 2 more parts to this planned for Whumptober. 
> 
> All non-con is (will be if that's where the story takes me) implied and not shown.

He's never seen her face. 

Her voice... Her voice he will remember until his dying breath. 

A laugh erupts between split lips, maniacal and deranged even to his own fractured mind. Blood and spit fill his mouth, dribble across gums where teeth once stood as the sound bubbles up his throat at the thought that may happen soon enough. 

He flinches from her touch, violent shudders that shake his very bones even as his body reacts to long fingers that turn into a lover’s caress. 

Hatred and disgust seize him, and he jerks in his bonds, twisting and turning his body and grinding the tips of his toes into the dirt floor to try to gain purchase. He growls, deep and long and loud, as he yanks at his wrists with every last reserve of energy he possesses; skin over muscles he can no longer feel grow hot and sticky as razor sharp barbs bite deeper into shredded flesh. 

Delicate hands stop his motion and a cloth wipes along his brow, across his cheeks and neck. Smooth, gentle swipes and blessedly cool on skin that feels too hot and too small for his frame. His body sags and he leans into the touch before he can stop himself, but the damage is already done. 

A lilting laugh ghosts across the back of his neck, the words that follow sweet and caring, seductive and breathy. "Uh, uh... None of that now, you'll hurt yourself."

The prick against his skin barely registers. His eyelids grow heavy, time between one blink and the next infinitely longer than the last. 

Hands are back on his skin, soft and feather light. He cringes against the touch, shivers and trembles. He's disconnected, far away and his whimper is silenced with a swipe of a thumb against his lips.

Her voice whispered against the shell of his ear the last thing he knows before darkness claims him once again. 

"Sleep now, my love, rest. We have lots more to do when you awake."


End file.
